Arguing Underground JS style!
by dreamscanbecomereality
Summary: Silly fanfic of what arguing really means when it comes to Sarah and Jareth,changed rating cuz its about (birds'n'bees) Obviously JS!


**Silly story of what 'arguing' really means when it comes to our fave couple Sarah and Jareth!**

**Do not own Labyrinth!!! Duh**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Hoggle walked passed Sarah's room first.

"Oooooooooo Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" noises came out, not unusual for this time of day.

"Oh no she and Jareth are at it again" Hoggle said with one ear on Sarah's bedroom door.

He remembers the very first day Sarah came back to visit the Labyrinth, Jareth found out straight away and said that she could only visit hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo, if she stayed in the castle where he was.

He wanted to teach her how to use magic for a few hours, alone, and meet her friends after, and surprisingly she agreed…..rather keenly infact, she even started coming during the week sometimes, not only on the weekends

She had her own bedchambers and everything, but Jareth was so strict with her. Hoggle often heard them finishing up their lesson, well arguing from the sounds of it.

Hoggle remembered one day he and Sir Didymus and Ludo were waiting to see Sarah when they heard Jareth and Sarah screaming at each other their names and Sarah was saying a lot of F words although Hoggle nor his friends knew what they meant.

But the strangest thing was that ever since Sarah came and the screaming started, Jareth had become really good friends with Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo, and often talked about Sarah in a loving and caring way, often saying how much he missed her when she went back home, completely different to what was going inside that room now.

Hoggle looked up and saw Sir Didymus and Ludo walking up to him. The screaming started up again inside the room.

"Jaaaaa…….rrrrrrrETHHHHHHHH……OOOOOHH GODDDDDDDDDDDDDDD"

"sSSSSAAARRAAHHHH"

Hoggle greeted his friends and looked worriedly to the door. He remembered though that once he had asked Sarah why she and Jareth fighted during her magic lessons at which she firstly looked at him strangely then all of a sudden was flustered, blushing which was quite strange. "Ohhh ar um Hoggle we just ……'fight/argue'……/muffled laugh/……. because lessons are so aaaa um stressful, it's a stress …reliever, but its probably best you don't get involved with it……/long pause/…..um is that ok?" she had told him, almost laughing when she said the part about her and jareth 'fighting'.

Hoggle agreed, and sworn he nor his friends would interrupt their argument at the end of the lesson

But now Sir Didymus and Ludo joined Hoggle listening in behind the door with wide eyes.

"Sawah and Ja-weth screaming" Ludo cringed at the thought of his friends fighting

"Yes brother Ludo, I am awfully confused, I mean its been this way for months now and yet Sarah and Jareth never fight in front of us….infact the complete opposite always kind to each other" Sir Didymus contemplated

Screaming started up again

"Ohhhh GODDDDD YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS YES YES YES YES" Sarah was yelling at the top of her lungs

"MMMMOHHHHHH SARAH OH GOD OH GOD"

The screaming this time was getting so loud, louder than before if possible that even the ground started to shake that the three decided perhaps they should do something about it, despite what Sarah had re-assured Hoggle with.

"I am scared either one of them are going to get hurt, we must break them up!" Sir Didymus finally said and with that all three braced themselves to enter the room where the two were 'fighting'

Ludo pushed the door open and they all barged in

"SAWAHH KILLING JAWEETHH" He screamed "With Nooo cloothhes on ??" he looked questioningly

For the sight before them pictured a very naked Jareth down on Sarah's magnificent canopy bed, with a very naked Sarah now stretching her back, sitting up on top straddling him, her long dark locks trailing down her back.

"OHH NOO SHE HAS KILLED HIM, MY LADY WHAT HAVE YOU DONE" Sir Didymus yelled running over to see if Jareth was dead.

But when Jareth sat up, holding onto Sarah still on top of him, and looked behind her at the three that had just 'come to the rescue', they realized he wasn't dead or looking like he was going to die, instead he was embarrassed, turning red even. Sarah on the other hand was furious

"Ohh no Sarah'z lookin mighty mad at us" Hoggle whispered to his friends who were now ready to split the two 'fighters' up

Unfortunately they all still had no idea what was going on between the two in bed, and ran over to double check neither were hurt

"WHAT are you DOINGGGG" Sarah said jumping off Jareth quickly and hiding under the silk white sheets

"Er we came to make sure that you two weren't killing each other, or hurting each other" Sir Didymus started off saying then looked at their attire, or should I say lack of "Er Your Majesty and lady Sarah, where is your attire"

"We were having…… I mean …….we were doing….I mean" She looked desperately over to Jareth to make him explain

"We were um……making, no er ………….. oh dear gods" Jareth couldn't answer either looking around the room trying to think of something to say

Sarah looked down at herself and Jareth, then over to oblivious Sir Didymus and Ludo, and Hoggle, and considering the situation burst out laughing and so did Jareth.

Jareth decided suddenly what to say to break the awkward moment

"It is very er noble of you Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ludo to come and see we are not at each others throats" looking over at Sarah and winking at which she tried not to laugh again, unsuccessfully though, "We are perfectly fine now, so if you don't mind perhaps could you wait outside and we will be right with you"

"Yes your Majesty, Lady Sarah we will be outside…." And with that Sir Didymus and Ludo walked out with Hoggle.

"Don't tell me they don't know ANYTHING about the birds and the bees Jareth" Sarah said still giggly

"I am afraid they don't love. You see they are only familiar with their kind 'mating', but damn I KNEW I should have put in wall silencers or at least a lock!" Jareth said looking at his beautiful Sarah naked in between white satin sheets and pulling her over to him.

"Hehehe Jareth I think its time we tell them whats going on, after all we are going to be married soon, we can't keep the engagement silenced forever, already people are getting suspicious!"

"You are right my sweet Sarah, I will let all of the Underground know as soon as we get changed" and he went to get up

"Okay then…."she started grinning wickedly "well before we do that don't you think we should finish off our 'argument'"

And with that he grinned wickedly back pulling her on top of him, keeping their friends and the Underground waiting for another hour, just until they finished 'arguing'!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

What happened after did you ask???????

Well……….

- Jareth and Sarah announced their engagement to the Labyrinth, proving the rumours to be true

- Jareth finally tried to explain to Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo about the birds and the bees but still they didn't catch on, thinking Jareth was just really weird

- He tried explaining to the goblins (who were also concerned of the 'arguments') - unfortunately they just nodded as if they understood what he was talking about, all the while dreaming of chickens

- Sarah and Jareth lived Happily ever after Under ground, and led a happy 'argumentative' life allllllll the time (when alone)!!!!

Jaz, the writer of this fanfic, ended up having to rush to the post office to mail some christmas cards and was completely told off by Jareth for not writing his'arguments' with Sarah more graphically!!!!! Goodbye!!!


End file.
